pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Zündapp
thumb|right|300px '''Professor Z', short for Zündapp, is the secondary antagonist in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' "Professor Z, aka “'The Professor',” is an internationally wanted weapons designer in a small, sophisticated German package. He is a brilliant, but mad monocle-wearing scientist who is plotting to sabotage the World Grand Prix. Though his true motive is unclear, Professor Z is willing to do whatever it takes to eliminate all obstacles and keep the “project” on schedule." During the film, it is learned that the Professor is not the main villain nor is he the leader of the lemon cars. As it turns out, he is actually working for WGP creator Sir Miles Axlerod. Since Professor Z is a scientist, Miles Axlerod has him invent an electro magnetic pulse device which is disguised as a World Grand Prix camera, to use on the racers that use the gas Allinol. This was all part of a plan to turn the world against alternative energy and have all cars rely on gasoline, bringing profits to the lemon cars and himself due to the fact that they own the largest untapped oil reserves in the world. It turns out that Professor Zündapp and Axlerod engineered Allinol not in alternative energy, but actually made from oil gasoline that upon being in contact with the electro-magnetic pulse, the fuel would boil, expand and eventually explode and set aflame. In the end, Professor Z is missing his monocle, tied up by Finn McMissile, and tazed by Holley Shiftwell. He ultimately is arrested in London with Axlerod and the remaining lemons for their crimes. Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 50 mph *0 - 50 mph: 12 seconds *Engine Type: 2-stroke single cylinder 250 cc *Horsepower: 14 Trivia *He is modeled as a Zündapp Janus (as what his name suggests), a micro-car in which back passengers sit facing backward. *His license plate is BAD GA 58, which appears to be a pun on "bad guy". The 58 is one of the years the Zündapp Janus was made (1957-1958). *When he opened the door to the lemon's meeting, he said "Guten Tag." Guten Tag is German for "Good day." *Also, another German word he said is "Wunderbar" when he is informed by Grem that Finn McMissile is "dead". Wunderbar is a German word for "marvelous", "terrific" or "wonderful". *Professor Z appears to have a severely damaged wire rack on his roof, which gives him the appearance of a comb-over. *Along with Grem, Acer, Miles Axlerod and Victor Hugo, Professor Z is playable in Cars 2: The Video Game, even though they are villains. However, it could be that, along with the tracks, they are part of the simulation. *Professor Z for some reason is always referred by his real name only by Finn McMissile. However, in Cars 2: The Video Game, in the cutscene when the game starts, McMissile refers to him as "Professor Z", and although McMissile and his voice actor Michael Caine are British, in that cutscene, McMissile pronounces the "Z" in Zündapp's name in the American way ("Z" in American is pronounced "zee" while in Britain is pronounced "zaid"). However, it could be that the "Z" in his name is always pronounced "zee" even in Britain (when referring to Professor Z). Also, although Professor Z pronounces "missile" in the British way (miss-i-all), he pronounces "can't" in the American way. Gallery Professor Zundapp.jpg Untitled 3.png killhimprofessorz.png Untitled 5.png proffk.png professorz.png professord.png Cs311 430ecs.sel16.196.jpg Professorgang.png|Professor Z with Vladimir Trunkov, Tubbs Pacer, Victor Hugo, and J. Curby Gremlin professorzz.png|Professor Z's final fate ga_professorz_2010_03_11_01.jpg|Early Concept Art jshu_professorz_modelpacketoverlay_2009-2-17.jpg|Model Design professorz_char_3_flat.jpg|Concept Art Redlineo.png|Professor Z with Rod "Torque" Redline Professor Z explaining to Rod the full effect of allinol.jpg 457386107.jpg|Professor Z die-cast images-3.jpeg|Professor being tazed S1-professor-z.jpg|Professor Z die-cast packaging CRAZY DRIVER COMING THROUGH.png Youre supposed to drive on the LEFT side here, idiot.png|Driving on the wrong side of the road Tyre_Bridge.jpg|Professor Zundapp driving through Tower Bridge (Tyre Bridge) Wp c2 ee paris 1920x1200-1-.jpg Quotes *"Give it up, McMissile!!" *"It's Finn McMissile! He's seen the camera! Kill him!" *"It's the American spy!!!" *"The project is still on schedule. You will find the second agent...and kill him." References Z, Professor Category:Villains